counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Militia/Guide
Militia is a Hostage rescue map and due to the simpicity and the amount of "fun" that greatly entertains players, it is one of the most popular maps in the Counter-Strike series. Hot Spots 'House Entrance/Front Yard' Although this route is mainly used by the Counter-Terrorists, enemy snipers from the Terrorist team are very common on the roof of the house thus discouraging players who wish to remain hidden (as they will prefer to traverse through the sewers instead). This area will contain combat in less than 1 minute of the round since the entrance of the house is one of the most heavily exposed areas of the map. It is more than likely that there will be a few Terrorists camping on the roof or at the front windows from their spawn zone and they will be armed with an AWP and/or the G3SG/1. As a counter-maneuver, Flashbangs will often be used to drive back snipers while Smoke Grenades can conceal movement or serve as distractions. Sometimes, a handful of players from the CT team will engage the enemy with their own combination of the AWP or the SG 550 and allowing their team members to successfully rush and breach into the house, through the sewers, or the backyard. Other Notes: When facing the front of the house, there is an Ladder at the left of the entrance of the house and there is a door that leads to the backyard at the right. Cstrike 2012-09-08 23-25-42-10.jpg|Front of the house Cs militia.jpg|Ditto, Player view cstrike 2012-09-08 23-26-01-48.jpg|Ditto, Spectator view cs_militia_cz0001 house-frontyard spectator view.png|Ditto, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero cs_militia_cz0029 front yard spectator view-partially facing the house.png|Front Yard Spectator view cs_militia_cz0002 front yard spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0003 front yard 2nd spectator view.png cs_militia_cz0013 front yard spectator view.png cs_militia_cz0021front yard spectator view-facing away from the house.png 'Backyard' Similar to the front yard, the backyard contains 2 openings to the sewers, the door to the Front yard/main entrance of the house, and the entry points that lead to the upper and lower floors of the house. The more intelligent snipers will keep an eye on the backway whenever the enemy force was not seen anywhere from the outside. Often times, whoever does this will be rewarded by shooting down the first careless enemy player that has just emerged from the sewers. Players who have to leave the sewers MUST THROW a flashbang before exiting out of the area. You can never be sure when and where enemy are at as they may be securing this area with the the SG 552 Commando, the AUG, or other scoped weaponry. If you do not hear any gunfire, the opposing force is nearly extinguished, or your remaining team members have confirmed the surrounding areas to be clear, flashbangs are not always needed, although it may be handy to blind hiding campers before safely leaving the sewers. cstrike 2012-09-08 23-24-52-28.jpg|Backyard cs_militia_cz0000 backyard spectator view.png|Ditto, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version cs_militia_cz0023 backyard 2nd spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0022 backyard spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0024 backyard 3rd view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0020 backyard spectator view-partially facing the house.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0025 backyard 4th view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0047 backyard player view.png|Player view cs_militia_cz0048 backyard-facing the attic window.png|Ditto, facing the attic window 'Kitchen/Garage' /Attic Close-quarted combat in the Kitchen and the Garage of the house is very intense as these tight spaces contains the Hostages. Snipers will normally avoid engaging enemies in the lower sections of the house, unless they want to help out team members in distress or have to complete the mission objective(s) (such as escorting all of the hostages or eliminating an enemy player when nearly all team members are dead). Players with shotguns, submachine guns, and assault rifles will have the upper hand in the the enclosed areas and ambushes are very common, especially in the garage and the attic. Silencers are used by some players and making them harder to be detected by enemies and flashbangs and smoke grenades can be helpful to prevent getting killed by campers. Unless all of the hostages have either left the house or have been killed, HE grenades are never recommended to use as it can injure or kill the hostages, which results in strict penalties. Sometimes, if enemies were not encountered in the kitchen or the garage, the attic will contain ambushers or infiltrators who entered through the attic vent from the backyard. Wallbanging (the act of shooting through penetrable surfaces) can be observed around the attic and the garage to eliminate opponents. cstrike 2012-09-08 23-27-17-13.jpg|Kitchen cstrike 2012-09-08 23-27-26-15.jpg|Garage cs_militia_cz0015 kitchen player view.png|Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version cs_militia_cz0017 kitchen spectator view.png|Spectator view cs_militia_cz0011 garage.png|Garage, CS: CZ version cs_militia_cz0014 garage 2nd view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0015 garage 3rd view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0016 garage facing the cars.png|Ditto, facing the vehicles cs_militia_cz0006 attic spectator view.png|Attic, Spectator View cs_militia_cz0007 attic 2nd spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0049 attic spectator view.png 'Sewers' The sewers serve as an alternative infiltration route for both teams as it leads to the CT spawn zone, the front yard, and the backyard. Basically, there are two entry points from the sewers in the backyard: one of the entrances/exits is close to the attic vent opening and the second point is somewhat close to the door of the kitchen. Remember, ALWAYS THROW a Flashbang before leaving the sewers as enemies may decide to camp above. If opponents have detected your presence, you can simply retreat and find another way to leave, as enemies may not decide to pursue you, or throw a grenade and immediately emerge from the sewers to eliminate assailants. In Counter-Strike 1.6, there are computer monitors that broadcasts some of the most important locations of the map. There is also a circuit breaker nearby the CT spawn zone (in the sewers) that deactivates the lights in that area. This allows players to use the nightvision goggles although they must be wary of ambushes within the sewers. cstrike 2012-09-08 23-26-48-46.jpg|Sewers, Spectator View cstrike 2012-09-08 23-26-59-85.jpg|Ditto, one of the exits with security cameras Cs militia cz0056 sewers spectator view.png|Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version Cs militia cz0004 Sewers spectator view.png|The same area that had the Security Cameras 'Terrorist Spawn Zone/The House ' The Spawn zone for the Terrorist team is located on the upper floors of the house which contains the bedroom, the bathroom, the door/windows to the backyard loft, the ladders to the roof, and the observation room that overlooks the front yard (other areas with less importance include the sauna (CS 1.6 Version). These areas are where the Terrorists will chose to camp for sniping purposes or to ambush the CTs if they entered from below. In many situations of the beginning to the end of every round, players can use the observation room to eliminate enemies with sniper weaponry and still be able to take cover from flashbangs (unlike the roof). Elsewhere, the hallway from the upstairs of the house is not considered to be high regard for many players, except for ambush purposes or for shortcut intentons to reach important places). Notes:In CS:CZ version, some of the Terrorist player will avoid use the window above the Entrance to snipe due the window of the CZ version is bigger than in version of 1.0 to 1.6, and player is very vulnerable to snipe CT member down while CT members have big change to kill the sniper. cstrike 2012-09-08 23-24-27-38.jpg|Bedroom cstrike 2012-09-08 23-24-14-17.jpg|T Spawn near stairs cstrike 2012-09-08 23-28-21-61.jpg|Bathroom cstrike 2012-09-08 23-25-34-99.jpg|The Sniping room Cstrike 2012-09-08 23-25-42-10.jpg|Ditto, outside view Cstrike 2012-09-08 23-30-30-11.jpg|Player view, inside. cstrike 2012-09-08 23-30-20-40.jpg|Ditto, sniping down CT members with D3/AU-1 sniper cstrike 2012-09-08 23-58-20-83.jpg|The Sauna cs_militia_cz0043 2nd upstairs bedroom spectator view.png|The Bedroom in Condition Zero cs_militia_cz0019 upstairs hallway view.png|The upstairs hallway cs_militia_cz0020 upstairs computer room.png|Computer Room cs_militia_cz0026 bathroom spectator view.png|Bathroom cs_militia_cz0030 observation room.png|The Observation Room cs_militia_cz0055 observation room facing the door.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0031 2nd view of the observation room.png cs_militia_cz0046 observation room player view.png cs_militia_cz0014 Sauna-Hole player view.png|The same area that had the Jacuzzi 'The Roof' The Roof of the house can only be accessed by using the ladders at the backyard and the front yard. Entering through the roof is not always recommended as it can draw attention from enemy players and they can continously use suppressive fire to force snipers to retreat. Furthermore, whenever players were using the ladder and at the roof, those players were subjected to being easy targets for assailants as they are vulnerable to bullets while being exposed without cover. However, should anyone control this area, they can virtually overlook the entire house and will maintain their authority for the entire round. Often times, if there were no enemy snipers engaged earlier, then it is likely that enemy players are waiting to eliminate targets from the roof. As for counter-tactics, smoke grenades or surppressive fire are used to intimidate assailants and allow other team members to easily check the outside of the house for hostiles or escort the hostages, if the sewers have been overtaken by the opposing team. cstrike 2012-09-08 23-28-08-24.jpg|Roof cs_militia0000 roof player view.png|Player View cs_militia0000 roof player view-facing the back yard.png|Ditto, facing the backyard cs_militia_cz0000 roof spectator view.png|Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version cs_militia_cz0045 roof spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0000 roof player view.png|Player View cs_militia_cz0005 roof player view-facing part of the front yard.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0001 backyard-roof-player view.png|Ditto, overlooking the backyard Other areas 'CT Spawn Zone' Zone/ Hostage Rescue Zone This area is rarely occupied by players whenever fighting occurs throughout the house, unless the duration of the round is about to end and/or the hostages were being escorted by a Counter-Terrorist operative. Camping will be become an option for the Terrorists when any of the aforementioned reasons occur. As a result, ambushes are quite common and can be hard to detect when players are in a hurry. For Counter-Tactics, flashbangs will be used before breaching through the Rescue zone while smoke grenades are quite helpful in shrouding movement. Due to these circumstances, affected enemies will often choose not to attack as they could harm any of the hostages (and will suffer penalities). cstrike 2012-09-08 23-26-21-36.jpg|CT Spawn Zone cs_militia_cz0010 CT spawn zone spectator view.png|Ditto, Counter-Strike Condition Zero Version cs_militia_cz0012 Hostage rescue zone spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0011 hostage rescue zone spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0038 CT spawn zone - main entryway to the frontyard.png|The Main entryway to the Front yard cs_militia_cz0039 2nd view of the main entryway.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0035 CT spawn zone tunnel.png|2nd entryway that leads to the Sewers cs_militia_cz0036 2nd view of the tunnel.png|Ditto Category:Tips and tricks